The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEVP11419’. The new variety is the result of a cross conducted in April 2008 in Cobbity, New South Wales, Australia between female Verbena plant, ‘1S109’ (unpatented), and male Verbena plant, ‘V 842’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated in January 2009 in Cobbity, New South Wales, Australia and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings for three to four generations. ‘KLEVP11419’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in Canada on Jan. 18, 2012. ‘KLEVP11419’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.